Help I'm in Love with my Professor
by Nata Yoh
Summary: Hermione knew that tinkering with time had its deadly, unknown consequences, but she didn't care. She had a mission and nothing will get in her way, not even being thrown back in time/ Marauder/time travel/gender bender fic
1. Chapter 1

**_Help I'm in Love with my Professor_**

Derp. I'm back! Hell yeah! And I'm here to stay :3 Damn haven't been on since, well idk, but still! Anyway, hello :D new and old readers/fans/haters/random person. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Not mine characters -_-

Warnings-Rape, Profanity, War, Homosexuality, Genderbender/Crossdressing etc. Don't like don't read.

Summary-The Light has lost, the latter had won. She's the only one left, she had nothing left. But when a chance to redeem and prevent all of this, she won't hesitate to take it. Even if that means offering your life. Hermione knew that tinkering with time had its deadly, unknown consequences, but she didn't care. She had a mission and nothing will get in her way, not even being thrown back in time./ Marauder fic

Chapter One-Where to begin?

* * *

><p>She screeched, inhuman noises erupting from her raw throat. The other women, who was obviously much older and in better condition than the girl, laughed at her reaction; her voice reminded the younger girl of chalk on nails.<p>

The swampy air was filled with the sound of whips hitting flesh which was soon followed by a failing attempt of a cry.

Narcissa Malfoy was having the time of her life. After the defeat of the oh so great Harry Potter almost four years ago, many Death Eaters had a much easier time doing whatever they pleased. Many on the Light's side was killed, most ending their days during the last battle, some before, some after the fall of Potter.

Like many others, Ron Weasley, spent his final moments fighting alongside his best friend. He died shortly after Harry's defeat. The final battle, which lasted roughly around twelve hours, ended in a great defeat. Only a handful survived. They died shortly though, many Death Eaters seeking revenge from their side.

Narcissa had the pleasure of finding her. She was one of the few survivors, the last remaining of the Golden Trio. Normally, she wouldn't have hesitated to kill this _muggle born, _however, unlike the others seeking revenge, she wanted savor hers as long as possible.

She cackled as she whipped the girl, the item coming down with such force it cut deep into her bloody and halfway revealed bosom. "Tell me mudblood! Do you enjoy this?" She summoned her wand, chanting one of the three forbidden curses. "Curcio!" It hit, it was shot point blank.

The chained person twitched, having no energy left to even mumble her pain.

Again Narcissa chanted the spell. And again. And again.

This lasted for quite a while. Discontent to find her victim on the edge of death, the older witch hissed and ordered one of her maids in the dungeon.

A tiny mousy maid scurried her way in, holding a basket filled with potions and medical tools. "Fix her up!" The harsh command jolted the scared girl, almost making her trip over her own feet. "She better be fixed by the time I return home tomorrow!"

With a loud bang, she left the dungeon.

"U-uh-um, e-e-excuse m-me!" The smaller girl stammered as she took out the tools to clean the bloody girl. She herself was short, so reaching the face of the prisoner was difficult for her. It didn't help that the body was chained by the wrist to the wall, which lifted her a good feet off the ground.

Soon enough, the maid, quite use to the job, was done and ready to leave. She was way too happy to leave; she may have been at this job for the past two years but the smell of rotting flesh and blood made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>Hermione. Hermione Granger.<p>

Her name. That's all she has. Her parents and family are dead, killed by Death Eaters after the defeat of Harry. Her friends, who was she kidding, they were all dead too. After the Final Battle, she and she alone, managed to walk away. Desperate and in denial, she spent the next two years training, searching, killing. She trained, her powers incredibly many times better than ever before. She searched for any survivors, both in the muggle and wizard world. None. She killed. She didn't kill people, she didn't kill wizards, she killed Death Eaters.

Two years, two whole years by herself, hoping and wondering the world. She found nothing. But she couldn't' give up, not after her promise with Harry. But at the ripe age of 19, she was captured and only a year after, she was broken.

For a whole year, locked in a dungeon, the only thing you knew would be there for you would be torture. She promised, and she kept it.

_His lips left hers with a shocking and tingling feeling. _

"_Harry!" She gasped, quickly trying to shake of the heat rising to her face. The surprised attack shocked her, making her drop the needle off of her tiny hands. _

"_Hermione." He muttered. He stared at her bosom, focusing not as much at her tiny, but adorable breast, but on the freshly sewed incision. It was almost directly where her heart should have been. He placed a calloused hand on her bear breast. _

"_Harry, don't." She gently grabbed his hands, embarrassed, not much of the view she's giving him nor the lingering feeling of his touch, but the fact that he had caught her in the act. _

"_No", Harry pushed her hand off his hand, the digits finding themselves back on her chest. "Hermione, I said forget it. Why?" He paused, seeing the look of discomfort on her face. "Why did you do this? Why did you do this to yourself?" _

"_Harry, I-" She say the hurt look pass Harry's face. "I'm sorry." _

_She put a hand on the dressed cut. She was bleeding slightly. She knew she shouldn't have done it, she knew it would hurt him and her friends, but she couldn't help herself. More than two quarters of their allies were already deceased. If anything were to happen, she needed to know she could at least, at the very least, do something._

_He drew his forehead to hers, their faces touching. He closed his eyes, finding words to say, the right words. "Herms." She watched his face, his face which showed no more emotions. "Please, please promise me, you'll never ever do that spell.." His voice was pleading, no, begging, cracking with so much emotion. _

"_Harry, I-I can't.."_

"_Please! Hermione! There's only been on person to preform that spell! And he never came back! He's gone, no one knows where he went!" His green eyes pierced her own. Tears threatened to escape and trail down his scarred face. "Please, I can't lose you, I just can't."_

"_I…." She was lost for words._

"_Promised me, please, don't ever give up hope. I won't lose, I won't let Voldemort win."_

_He stared into her eyes, searching for something to see she understands. _

"_I, I promise." He hugged her. "I promise Harry."_

_Soon after, they've managed to clean up. Hermione's last desperate attempt to help was worthless. There was no way of turning back, once she had installed the time-tuner into her body, she could never get it back. _

_They were cleaned and heading downstairs to meet the others. "Harry, go on, I have to do something real quick, tell Ginny and Ron I'll be down in a bit." _

"_Ok."_

_He left, his back was the only thing she saw. She never thought that this image was the last she would see of him before his last moment, before his death. She never knew in just a matter of hours, all of everything in her little world would be gone._

"_Yeah Harry." She muttered under her breath, just when he was just far enough to not hear her voice. "I promise. I promise…" She was losing conscious. Damn, she lost too much blood. _

_09:36 PM The Final Battle has begun. She was passed out half of the time._

Hermione was shock, for starters to say. Tears bore down her face. She hadn't dreamt for the past years and to think, this was her first in years. Her salty drops pained the multiple cuts on her face.

'I-What have I been thinking?' She struggled to lift her head. Her muscles, practically all, have not been used for so long. For so long she hung broken, unmoving, reacting only to the abuse of the Malfoy family.

Something in her snapped. "I-I." Her voice was rigid and raspy. "Wh-what the…..hh-hell have I've been do-doing here?" She hadn't heard her own voice in such a long time, setting asides the cries she's been conjuring for the past months. It, it just seemed so different, so low, so hoarse, so much like a strangers.

See looked around the darken room. Her neck strained to hold her head up, her eyes adjusting to the dark. For so long, she felt broken and useless, waiting for the day she would just drop dead.

Why did she do that? Why was she broken in the first place?

This was no time to reminisce in the past, to drown in sorrows and feel sorry for herself.

She needed to get out.

On the opposing wall, which stood parallel to her body, hung Narcissa's signature toy; a leather whip enforced by steel. A shiver crawled down her misaligned spine as she saw the bits of human flesh and blood everywhere. No spot in the room was excluded from the blood spree. Hermione noticed the basket of first-aids, which she assumed was left earlier by the woozy maid. She could make out some bandages, gauzes, alcohol; there were some needles on a tiny pillow thing and something sharp, something she guessed could have been a scissor or knife.

There was no time to hesitate, she needed to get out, and she needed to get out now. It was now or never, her body screaming for her to do it.

Adrenaline spread throughout her tiny body. Somehow, she was able to move again. "Solvo secundus inhonestus." The chains that dug into her thin wrist snapped open, dropping her on the cold floor. She knelt on her knees, gravity taking a slight toll on her. She bit her chapped lips, pushed herself up and crawled towards the basket of medical supplies.

* * *

><p>Quickly she removed her top, or at least what was left of it. Raw skin, deep scars and new and old bruises were visible, if only for a second. What stood out the most was the open wound that stretched from her shoulder all the way down to her miniature waist. Within seconds, she's rewrapped herself up, her thin figure closer to that of a boy's rather than that of a young woman.<p>

She practically wrapped her whole body in the long bandages and gauzes. She would have joked she looked like a mummy if only she wasn't in a need to get out of this wretched place.

Wrapped and armed (she was thankful to find some surgical knives within the basket), she gratefully grabbed a tattered cloak one of the Malfoy's have carelessly left behind. She paused as she reached the door.

She had no idea how to get out of here.

She was unarmed, wizarding wise. Surely, with her luck, she would run into a Death Eater or two. All she had was a small muggle knife, against well-armed, well-nourished Death Eaters.

She mentally slapped herself; she didn't have the luxury to take her time.

However, if things went her way, she would hopefully be out in no time.

She wasn't as sure as to how, but she did it. She got out. Her memory and stamina was starting to turn on her, but she knew she needed to get her ass out of here. How she did it, she didn't know, but here she was, running on the grassy land outside of the Malfoy manor. She could make out three to four Death Eaters after her, shouting all kinds of spells trying to get her. She dodged most, if not just pushed through as a couple made their target.

She paid no attention as she made her dash for the forest. Nothing, not even the burning and painful wounds made her stop. The adrenaline was gushing throughout her body, enough of it was made to forget and ignore all her physical bodily needs.

She wasn't so sure when, but soon enough, the group of Death Eaters had caught up to her.

"Er, what do we do now Org?" She heard one whispered towards the other.

The others shushed the one which Hermione deemed was the slowest of the four.

Somehow, she noticed her knife had already found its way towards her already bloodied hands.

One, a fiery red headed man, somewhat attractive if only they've met with a different situation geared his blazing blue eyes towards her. "Kyle, don't hold me back! I'm going to kill that bitch!"

A hand (Org's?) stopped him.

"Don't Marcus." He gave a long look towards the other. "Remember, she's Master Malfoy's favorite."

"She fucking killed Kayla! Kayla, we were going to get married next year!"

Org gave the other man a knowing look. He himself was only a lowly Death Eater, assigned to work under the Malfoy's. He always wondered why his master insisted on keeping this girl alive when everyone knew he could have any girl he wanted. Still, he questioned not his master nor his motives but only put his faith on him.

Suddenly, he was hit was a spell. What spell, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he was passing out, his world suddenly disappearing.

* * *

><p>Hermione had to get rid of these men if she wanted to get out of her in one piece. The blood on her hands, now she remembers. On her escape out, she ran into a maid. Without hesitation, she rushed towards the screeching maid and silenced her, blood gushing from her throat. She felt nothing.<p>

Her memory was starting to laps her again. She, again, didn't know how, but she made it to the forest. Nothing was in her head besides one thing. The faint tick within her soft heart beat keep her mind on it, reminding her of its existence.

Hermione remembered. She remembered how four years ago, she foolishly let herself fall into despair, into hopelessness. She remembered the spell, the taboo spell which only she and the original creator had attempted. She remembered the self-surgery which she performed on herself.

" Petrificus Totalus!" The curse passed by a strand.

A few more curses were sent her way, dodging each time. Somehow, Hermione found herself running again. She knew her body wasn't going to hold out much longer. It somehow escalated and the men were throwing forbidden curses at her.

Seconds later, she managed to get some distance between her and the latter.

She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it now. She knew every action had its consequence. She had nothing here; everything was taken away from her. Death Eaters ruled the world and she had no hope left. At least maybe, maybe she could change something.

She knew. She didn't know how she did, but she did. Messing with history, messing with time, no one did. No one ever tried, set aside from the times she used her time turner for extra study time. She didn't know what would happen, hell she didn't know if this damn curse in her chest would do anything, but she had to try.

She had no wand to activate the spell. She heard shouting behind her. Damn they caught up quick. She had no choice, she had to fight back and get rid of them. She jumped out, jumped on the back of one of the men. The other two threw two of the forbidden curses their way. Instead of her, it hit the man. He hit the floor screaming in pain.

She grabbed his wand and armed herself with it. She stared down the other two. She had to do it quick.

"Avada Kedavra!" The red headed man from earlier shouted at her.

"Strenuus secundus chance!" Something within her flattened chest started to glow, every cuts and bruises multiplying their grief and pain they caused.

She was late, a second too late. Before she managed to activate the item, she was hit. The killing spell has hit her directly in the middle of her chest.

The men cheered. Light exploded.

She was gone.

_Sorry Harry, but if you can't keep your promise, neither can I._

* * *

><p>Spell list-<p>

solvo secundus inhonestus- release second degree

Petrificus Totalus-full body bind curse

Avada Kedavra-killing curse

strenuus secundus chance-activate second chance

**I is a review whore! :3 Please? *smoulder***


	2. Chapter 2Siriously

Chapter 2-**Siriously**.

* * *

><p>"I don't like him Prongs!" A handsome young man threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point. He had long, slightly wavy, black hair, soft and shiny to the point where one could be tempted to just play with it for days. Girls of all types and ages just loved that part of him. His striking gray eyes could seduce anyone and anything. His facial features were sculpted quite well, his skin flawless and so soft and just oh so touchable.<p>

"Would you give it a rest already Sirius?" A young man, who happened to go by the name Remus Lupin interjected.

It was their first day back and they've just finished the whole traditional welcoming dinner. Nothing had really changed, same old students (excluding the new first years as always), same old teachers and headmaster (not that anyone would have complained) and last but not least, the same old routine of getting a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.

"But Mooney!" Sirius Black pouted, his soft lips protruding slightly. "He's so, he's so weird looking!"

Here, another member of the group chimed in. "Since when did you care about what our teachers look like? Last I remember you had your eyes glued on Mckonnely's arse." James Potter threw his best friend a smirk. "Unless." He gave Sirius a bewildered look. "You're going ga-"

"Stupid!" He wacked his head. "No, Sirius Black has been and always will be as straight as a-"

"Revolving door." Remus perched.

The group of four young men were heading towards their rooms. It has been a long day and today was the first of their last year. They've arrived a couple of hours ago and already gotten their time table and welcome feast.

Marauders, as they were known around the school. It consisted of the pretty-boy, James Potter, Mr. Smarty-pants, Remus Lupin, the man whore-ahem, romancing Sirius Black and last but certainly not least, shy little Peter Pettigrew.

They've practically ruled the school, or at the very least their house. James was the captain of the Quidditch as well as the Head Boy this year. Remus was the one of the prefects as well as one of the top students in Hogwarts. Sirius, well, he was well-known; especially with the ladies. Peter on the other hand wasn't really known for anything specific, he was like a jack-of-all-trades; good at everything (or at least good enough), perfect at nothing.

"Mooney!" Sirius faked a gasp. "It was only one night!" An eye for an eye, even if his friends (jokingly) hinting that he was bisexual (although he can confirm it very well that he wasn't) he's not going down alone. "I just couldn't help it; you were just so cute and sexy! I couldn't help myself! Especially when you stripped down only in your underwear and snuggled right next to me! How could one help himse-"

Blushing, Remus pushed Sirius to an innocent by-stander; it was a first year, small, scared and a girl. She was cute to boot. Although Sirius had his limits, he couldn't help but tease the small girl. Of course he wasn't going to do anything… Yet. Hey, he wasn't a pedophile, but she was cute, he might think twice about her in seven years or so.

They soon made their way into the Gryffindor's house and headed for their rooms. (Of course it's not a marauder's style if Sirius didn't make some suggestive gesture to the portrait of the Fat Lady before 'entering her'.)

Still steaming red, Remus made his way to his room. The laughing duo behind him, aka James and Peter, followed suit. The three boys left behind Sirius who stayed downstairs (He was still messing with the new girl who turned out to be a new Gryffindor, and after messing with her for the first time, they've met again inside their house.)

For what seemed like hours, it was worth it all the Marauders thought. They were finally back, they were back at Hogwarts. It took them a while, but all four boys were soon dressed in their pajamas and head to destination Lala land.

Of course, not before a certain boy devised his plan for a little welcoming party for a certain teacher.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he caught you and took away fifty points already?"<p>

All but one of the four boys turned to the person was currently under the watchful eyes of the other three Marauders. James threw Sirius a threating look which often meant business. His cocoa eyes glowered at the other boy. The two others of the Marauders followed suit.

Ok, so not as much flare was in the other two boy's eyes but still…. Fine, not even that. With Peter it was more of a concern look, and with Remus, it was more of an 'I told you' look.

"Don't look at me like that! It wasn't my fault!" Sirius threw his hands up in a defensive position. His disheveled hair was still messy and all over the place, although that did nothing to his normally handsome looks besides enhance it with the bed head look. His robe was much more wrinkled than usual and his tie was tied so bad it looked like a five year old tied it.

"And how is it not?" James fumed. It was the first morning back to school and the first bell just rang signaling the start of first period. The four boys all happen to have their very first class together; they all had McGonagall for Transfiguration for first.

"Yes, do tell us that Sirius." Remus joined James. Peter was just in the background, silently hoping this would well. "Tell us why sneaking your sneaking some pixies from the Archinesz Place, which I might remind you everything from there is banned from Hogwart, trying to brake and enter into the Defense Against Dark Arts room, which happened to fail horribly when Harrison and his cat found you, which then ultimately ended up with you getting caught and losing our House fifty points, especially since we have yet to have the first class. How is it that none of that is your fault?"

Sirius pouted, obviously not too pleased nor happy about Remus butting in. He somewhat knew he could get away with it if he was only talking to James, but when Mr. Smarty Pants, aka Remus, comes along, he usually falters.

"What do you mean brake and enter?" Sirius looked at the slight genius with an accusing look. "And it wasn't my fault Harrison thought I was trying to do something. Hell I was just excited to meet the new teacher so I went ahead and went to his classroom. Never knew that was such a cri-"

"Woah!" All four boys barely had a chance to duck from one of many strange creatures that flew around Hogwarts. Okay, a tiny flur-pixie, strange, but not that strange. Usually, they'd be stuck in the forest where they're usually found. Partially strange I suppose.

Just as they did, many other students in the halls did as well. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike all ducked and ran for cover; it seemed as though the poor creature was out of control and carrying a rather particular looking object, something the Marauders were familiar with, Tripping Dust. The poor creature yelped as it did its best not to hit anybody; it was doing a pretty bad job at it.

"What in bloody hell?!" James called out. He tried too tried his best to avoid the damn pixie, but alas, it returned. He should have ducked, just like before. Instead, this time, he was hit. He lost his footing as the thin powder immediately turned into a thick, slippery paste as it made contact with solid objects; for example, James's shoes and the floor.

Around them kids were falling left to right.

"Woah!"

"Remus!" Young Peter turned to the prefect. He didn't know what to do and this was creating a pretty big mess. He almost slipped too. "Do something!" He cried in desperation.

"Wormtail, if you can't tell, I'm kind of, you know…" Same old Remus. Sure, he'd rather check to make sure everybody was alright and no one got hurt and help them up from the slipper foundation and yada yada crap. Currently, he was helping two first years that apparently got knocked down due to trying to avoid the pixie and the dust.

"James!" It was no use, poor man was already senile, cursing the poor creatures with many muggle curses. Peter turned to the last man of the group. He could have face palmed. Oh hell, he did. Seriously Sirius? Tripping on top of girls and having them fall on top of you? Seriously? Are you freaking serious?

Okay, if he didn't have his friends to back him up, he could do it himself. Or not.

Not even a second in, Peter found his foot strangely away from the all too familiar ground. Apparently, he got knocked over. And was about to face his doom falling down a couple flights of moving stairs.

"Peter!"

"Wormtail!"

"Argghh!" He shut his eyes, hoping the fall would immediately knock him out, hoping with his dear life he wasn't going to die. Really, how pathetic would that be? To die because of a tiny pixie and some powder? Because of a fall? Quidditch players fell from higher places than this and still lived to tell the story. He waited for the impact.

It didn't come.

Well. No, that's a lie. It did. Just not in the form he thought it would.

Was this fresh breeze of air, this soft yet firm foundation, this almost heavenly state; was this heaven? Did he die after the fall and ended up here? Honestly, truth to be told, he didn't mind. He could get use to this. He never really thought he was going to go this way, he figured he might have been in a high speed wizards chase, going down some abandoned muggle street chasing an escaped prisoner from some wizard prison.

Then again, he couldn't really see himself doing all that. That was more of James's, or Sirius's style. Bloody hell, he can see Remus doing that way before he would. Oh what a way to go. He didn't really want to end his life this way.

He still had his eyes close.

Hey, he was kind of scared, you know, to see what heaven looked like.

"Are you alright?"

He blinked his teary eyes opened. Before him he saw the most handsome of all angels. If he knew heaven was going to be like this, he would have done a whole lot better in his life. But hey, at least he got in.

Wavy chocolate locks dripped down his head, seeping their coco goodness in the man's neck. An amazing color of what seemed to be some kind of pastel eyes looked at him, the intense glaze making Peter blushed. His chapped yet taunting pink lips moved. The small boy was in trance.

"-You to the hospital wing." Suddenly he was tossed to some other kid, a boy much, much bigger than him. "Please take good care of him Mr. Sollovin and make sure he gets to Pomfrey."

"Wh-what?" Before he knew it, he was being whisked down the hall way by a rather large boy.

* * *

><p>"And would you mind telling me what happened out there?" The room was strangely eerie. Dumbledore looked at his students with a strange twinkle in his eye. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin?"<p>

The three boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats. James shot a look at Sirius, who shot a look at Lupin, who shot the look back at the Black. What can they say? They were just as confused as the other students. Why were they picked out of the whole school to explain what happened to the students?

Maybe because they were the only three that didn't get hurt.

"Professor!" Sirius stood up. "It wasn't us, I swear!"

James and Remus chirped in. "Yes Professor, we had nothing to do with this!"

"Jinx!" Sirius couldn't help himself. "You both owe me a butter beer!"

This notion was receive by a look from all three males in the room. Remus and James gave him the look as if saying 'Really man, really?' Dumbledore had a more distinct look which was somewhat hard to decipher. One could say he was very, in a word, entertained with the trio before him.

The older man coughed, grabbing all of the three students' attention. He gave a tiny laugh as he proceeded to talk to the little ones. "Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, I might have to interrupt for a moment. I never did once blame any of you, did I?" The boys nodded their head, still confuse on whether or not they were in trouble.

"I was just asking your take on it since you three are the only ones not in the hospital wing. Might I say ,that creature did a fine job stirring up some trouble first thing in the morning. Half of the students are bruised in at least one place or so. Pomfrey sure has her hand full this morning if I do say so myself."

Now the three boys were uncertain as to what to do.

Remus was first to act. "Um Professor, I believe that this was a prank from the younger students."

"Hmm?" The old man gave him a look. "Why do you say that Lupin?"

The boy blushed slightly at the older man's gaze. He suddenly felt as though he had just said something unnecessary. That thought was confirmed by the looks the two other boys were giving him. It was though the two were telepathically screaming at him.

"I-it's just, an intuition professor! Didn't mean anything by it."

Nice save.

Yeah, right.

He couldn't tell a lie to save his own arse, let alone three.

Saved by the bell. Or knock, if you wanted to be specific about it.

Dumbledore called the person in. The three boys stretched their necks to take a peek at the newcomer.

(Thank god Remus was there, otherwise both James and Sirius would have eaten carpet; how the hell do you fall off a chair anyway? God, sometimes, Remus can't help but question the mentality of his best 'friends'.)

"Oh, Pomfrey. Come in, come in."

The nurse strolled in, her, well, everything, looking much more disheveled than usual. She looked as though she just walked through a tornado; her hair was out of her usual bun, her dress covered in a mixture of things she'd rather not think about.

"Albus, I swear, if I don't get at least a minute between these students and their damn whin-oh… You… Had students here." It was more of a statement rather than a question. She blushed slightly, her hands immediately flying to her hair in a poor attempt to soften her disgusting appearance.

The headmaster let out a jolly laugh. She retorted with a deadly glare. He replied with another laugh.

"Albus! I'm serious!"("No I am!" Whispered a certain boy.)

"Alright Pomfrey." The old wizard turned towards the three. Two out of the three boys immediately went flying back into their seats; the last one didn't even have to move for he was already there. "Boys." The three nodded their heads simultaneously. "Thank you for your help, seeing a Ms. Pomfrey in here, I'm guessing that means that everybody is already healed and the classes should be back on track. Oh, if one of your professors asks you where you were, just tell them you were with me."

"O-Okay, um goodbye professor, Ms. Pomfrey." ("Jinx! You both owe me another butter beer!" "Shut up Sirius!" "Hah! Jinx, you owe me _another _one!")

* * *

><p>"You guys owe me three butter beers each next time we go to Hogsmeade!" Sirius gloated. He openly skipped around the two other boys.<p>

"Shut up Sirius! God, I swear, if only.."

"If only what Potter?" Sirius stopped, walking straight up to James. They were face to face, their noses almost touching if only James was a few millimeters taller.

James gulped, his best friends face was way too close to his. "G-get off man!" He pushed the boy away from him right to his other friend.

"Hey, watch it bloke!"

"Hey, hey, watch where you're putting your hands!"

"No you watch it, like last night when you were-"

"Don't you dare say it!

"With your dirty muggle magazines!"

"Oh you hoe, I ought to-!"

" You guys!" Remus pulled the two away from each other. He glared (or at least tried his best to) at the two, who immediately recognized the look and shut up. "Aren't you forgetting something? You know, a little something, or shall I say, someone?"

The two pondered. Sirius was first to response.

"Ah! That damn teacher! We have Defense Against Dark Arts for first period!" He then proceeded to spit out both wizarding and muggle curses at the poor bloke.

"Damn it! I almost forgot about that! And shut up Padfoot, we haven't even had him yet!"

Remus wanted to face palm right there and then.

"No you idiotic twits! Wormtail! I was talking about Wormtail!"

An 'Oh….' Look from both boys.

"Ohh…." From both boys.

"Stop it right there!" Thank god Remus was there; otherwise the two would have booked it to the hospital wing. He was holding onto their collars, half chocking the two dunderheads.

"B-but Remus!" (Remus couldn't help but feel a bit strange when the typical 'Jinx! You owe me a butter beer!' didn't come after.)

"Wormtail must be in a world of pain!"

"He needs us by his side!"

"He might even be in his death bed!"

"Oh my god, my Wormtail!"

"He might be-"

"Right there?" Remus pointed at the group of students. He realized they were finally in front of their classroom. Man he needed to be more aware of his surroundings; with these guys, he needed to be more aware.

Out of all the students (most he recognized as the ones this morning) were all bandaged and wrapped. Peter was standing amongst the others.

"Wormtail!" The other boy immediately turned.

His head was bandaged and he had a couple of visible scrapes and bruises, but otherwise, he looked fine.

"Oh, Prongs, Padfoot, Money!" He smiled, pushing his way through the crowd. "Oh you guys wouldn't believe it, the Profe-"

"Oh my bloody god!"

Remus couldn't help but feel guilty, he should have told the small boy to run while he had the chance. Said boy was enclosed in a manwich.

"Woah, Prongs, Padfoot w-what's going on!" Wormtail was freaking out. "H-hey, watch where you're putting your hand-"

"We thought you died man!"

"I thought I've never see you again!"

"What- I didn't, I'm just- I said watch your hands!" Peter pushed them off, blushing like a potato. A very, very red potato. "What's wrong, you guys are acting all weird."

Both boys (Sirius and James) blink simultaneously.

"Well, this morning, you know, we didn't see what happened to you and had no idea whether you were hurt or not. No one else told us anything asides from the fact that you were taken to the hospital wing. I figured you were alright, but these two morons were freaking out. Like always."

Peter snickered. "Geez, am I that special to you guys?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, yes you are." Damn, James beat Sirius to it. Damn right we're serious.

"O-oh… Well, I'm alright. Professor Bigwood saved me." Sirius's eyes widen, his face turning red as he held his mouth shut. James took a second to get there.

"Professor Bigwood?"

"Yeah, the new professor, Harry Bigwood." They couldn't hold it in; they busted out laughing.

"Wha-what's so funny guys?"

Remus face palmed. He wondered if anybody had some muggle super glue; he should just glue his hand on his face if he were to stay with this group.

"W-well he-his name- he's hairy!"

"Bigwood- hahahaha!"

Remus just….. He'd rather just not mention.

Poor Peter. He looked so lost and confuse.

"I don't get it." He pouted, muttering elementary curses at the two.

The Marauders laughed.

"Haha, alright Wormtail."

Sirius started to walk around circling the corridor. James followed suit.

"So….." Sirius started to walk backwards. "Where's that guy anyway?"

Peter blinked his eyes. "That guy?"

"Yeah, that son of a bitch bastard."

"Hey! That's not nice to say Sirius!"

"Shut up, I can say whatever I feel like mother!"

"Shut the fu-Dude! Watch out moron!"

"Wha-Whoa!"

Sirius should have really watched where he was going. If he did, he might have saved himself and his victim from a rather nasty fall. And damn, look at all the books and paper the other person dropped.

"Bloody hell, watch the fuck you're going you bloody bloke!"

The other three raced to their fallen friend. He was already up and yelling at the unfortunate stranger. When it came to girls and his mates, he was fine. Other guys? Not so much.

"Padfoot, you okay man?!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for this bloody fool! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Peter's eyes widen. "P-Professor Big wood?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anger problem much Sirius? I know right, that damn potty mouth. Tehehe, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? I poured my damn heart and soul into this shit. Just kidding. But if you liked it, please help the story by spreading the word.**

**Read and Review!**

**Ropete- Aww, that makes me super happy to hear. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for the upcoming ones.**

**Faith Crain- XD**

**Delerium9-Well, here's another chapter!**

**Jujulicia-Brazilian? Your English is better than half my friends lol. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
